1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hangers that are attached to walls for supporting objects such as small mirrors and small pictures mounted in frames.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applicant is the holder of U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,244 for a hanger attached to a wall for supporting objects such as mirrors and pictures mounted in frames. The '244 patent discusses the prior art known to the Applicant at the time of the filing of that application, and it is incorporated herein.
The improved hanger incorporates improved structure developed by the Applicant through testing and use.
Applicant's improved hanger has application to small items such as pictures mounted in frames which may have taut wires stretched across their frames for hanging, and also to pictures mounted in frames which utilize a saw-tooth hanging clip for mounting.